


Cordially Yours

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone enjoys a little chocolate on Valentine's Day...some people just enjoy it a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Yours

Intent on their heated discussion about the hockey game they'd attended the night before, Lex and Clark barely noticed the red, heart-shaped box sliding slowly across the table between them. A sniff and insulted huff from the Talon's co-owner finally broke up the good-natured argument over the Metropolis Meteors' early season standings.

"Well? Aren't you going to try one? I made them myself...for Valentine's Day." Lana stood next to the small table in the back corner of the coffee house, her arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping impatiently. "I'm especially proud of the chocolate-covered cherries. I used a new cordial that the supplier said was extremely popular this year. They ended up a really brilliant color, not as pale as the first batch."

Lex swallowed his annoyance at Lana's interruption of the limited time he had to spend with Clark and studied the arrangement of light and dark chocolates with a jaundiced eye. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lana. I'm really not that fond...."

Clark crowed in delight, overriding Lex's apologetic refusal. "Cherries! I love those! Is this one?" He poked gingerly at one of the lumps wrapped in red foil. When Lana nodded, he plucked one out of the box with a grin, and then peeled it open. He bit into it with gusto and the red filling oozed out, painting his lips a deeper color.

Before she could get his opinion, Lana was called back to the counter and she hurried away, leaving the two men alone. Relieved of any need to explain his refusal, Lex relaxed and watched his young friend savoring his treat. His eyes didn't miss a single movement of Clark's lush mouth...or the pink tongue that swept out to clean away the sticky crimson syrup. Lex tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling a little warm as Clark closed his brilliant green eyes in bliss. The satisfied hum...almost a purr...that issued from between Clark's lips left Lex's clothing a little tighter in places lower than his neck. Lex was so caught up in the decadent display that he almost missed the odd flash of red in Clark's irises when he opened his eyes again. It was gone so quickly, Lex wasn't sure what he'd seen.

"Oh, Lex, you _have_ to try one of these." The remainder of the chocolate was stuffed into Clark's mouth and he leaned back in his chair, leisurely licking his fingers, his slow, lazy smile lighting a fire in Lex's center. Reaching out with those same long fingers, Clark selected another shimmering piece of candy. He unwrapped his treasure slowly, carelessly dropping the metal foil on the floor.

Nibbling at the side, Clark removed just enough chocolate to release a thick, red dribble that he deliberately smeared over his lower lip. Leaning forward, almost halfway across the table, Clark held the chocolate a scant inch from Lex's mouth, which dropped open in surprise at his friend's behavior. "Hey, I saved my cherry just for you." Clark's eyes sparkled in amusement and then he winked. His voice dropped an octave as he teased suggestively, "C'mon, Lex. You know you've always wanted it." Clark's agile tongue eased out to lick away the sticky residue, and Lex caught his breath as he imagined the pink invader doing the same to his own surprisingly dry lips.

Gradually leaning closer, almost as if he were hypnotized, Lex accepted the sweet offering, allowing Clark to tuck it between his lips. Syrup spilled over to dot his chin, but before Lex's fumbling hands could locate a napkin, Clark's thumb did the honors. The broad pad wiped away the sweet, red mess and Clark smirked as he enticed Lex to lick the digit clean. Swallowing convulsively, Lex was sure he spotted a flicker of red in Clark's pupils as he sucked Clark's thumb in and tested its texture with his teeth. If anyone had asked right then, Lex wouldn't have been able to venture an opinion on the candy.

All he could taste was Clark.

Gently freeing his spotless thumb from Lex's mouth, Clark murmured, "Want some more?" His heavy-lidded eyes hinted at something beyond the box of chocolates still sitting on the table, and when Lex felt Clark's other hand grasp his knee under the table, he was fairly certain he knew what Clark was offering.

Closing his eyes, Lex tried to summon the strength to resist Clark's allure. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong, since Clark had never responded to any of Lex's subtle...and sometimes less than subtle...flirting in the past. The only time he recalled Clark acting this cool and confident was the time Clark had walked into the mansion and borrowed Lex's Ferrari. His bearing had wakened something dark in Lex, and it had taken everything in him to resist the invitation to join Clark in his bid for freedom. Clark had recovered from whatever had affected him that day, but Lex had been left with a tantalizing memory.

That Clark was back, and Lex didn't want to lose him again. He'd spent many nights dreaming of a second chance, but Lex was reluctant to take advantage of someone clearly under the influence of something...intoxicating. Still, he had to admit that the prospect of tasting _more_ was extremely tempting.

"Lex? Are you with me?" Clark's voice was starting to take on an edge. When Clark glanced at the counter, where Lana was still engaged in resolving a problem, Lex realized he needed to make a decision before Clark changed his mind.

Another squeeze of his knee, followed by a slow advance up his thigh, left Lex gasping out, "Maybe we should think about getting out of here. I'll give you a ride."

A brilliant smile greeted Lex's suggestion and Clark bounced to his feet, quickly shrugging on his jacket. "Great idea! Get your coat and I'll just...." Clark picked the remaining foil-wrapped chocolates out of the box, and tucked them into his jacket pocket. "Mmm. Perfect...for later," he whispered with a sly wink. The minute Lex slipped on his overcoat, Clark was at his side, his hand settled in the small of Lex's back as he escorted his older friend to the door. Lex couldn't help feeling a little smug at Clark's cavalier treatment of Lana. As one of her constant admirers, Clark would normally never think of leaving without saying goodbye to her. Lex had finally come first.

When Lex reached into his pocket for his car keys, Clark held his arm and shook his head. "I don't want to take the Porsche. It'll take too long. I'm in a hurry." Before Lex could say a word, his breath was taken away by the rushing wind, and the iron arms wrapped around him prevented him from re-filling his lungs. A few seconds later, he was swaying in his bedroom, completely confused by a grinning Clark.

"What the hell just happened?" Lex tried to keep his voice even, despite his shock at Clark's blatant use of his suspected powers, but his language slipped. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or is this another fucking example of 'don't ask-don't tell'?"

Clark's smile slipped a little at Lex's angry words, and he shrugged before pulling off his jacket. "I told you that I was in a hurry." Before he dropped the jacket on the chair, he pulled out the candy he'd taken from the Talon and set the foil-wrapped pieces on the nightstand next to the bed. "I knew I could run here faster than we could drive here in any of your cars." Bouncing a little on his toes, Clark cocked his head to the side, and then chided, "What are you waiting for? Get undressed...or would you like me to do that for you?"

Lex was willing to swear he saw flames dancing in Clark's eyes as he made the offer. Trying to buy some time, he shook his head quickly and began to unbutton his overcoat. "I'm perfectly capable of taking off my own clothes, Clark." Walking to his closet, he opened the door and stepped inside, the overhead light going on automatically. Clark was out-of-control and Lex feared he'd regret his action when he returned to his everyday self.

As he slipped off his coat, Lex remembered Desiree and how appalled he'd been when he'd found out how easily he'd been manipulated. That memory had been enough to keep Lex away from any chance of entanglement since then, making it easy to ignore even the attractive doctor he'd met in his anger management class. Now he considered his options rapidly as he carefully hung up his coat, and he called back out, "What exactly are we doing here, Clark?" He toed off his half-boots and debated on a different pair of shoes before he shrugged and pulled off his socks. He wasn't going to give up one of his personal pleasures for the sake of appearances. It wouldn't be the first time Clark had seen him barefoot. "Clark? Did you hear me?"

There was no immediate answer from the bedroom, so Lex took a deep breath and exited the closet. It was quickly apparent how Clark had occupied himself in Lex's absence. Foil wrappers littered the carpet next to Clark's boots and socks, and a flannel shirt had ended up in the general vicinity of a chair. Looking up from where his fingers were busily disposing of the buttons on his jeans, Clark frowned. "Why are you still dressed, Lex?" He reached out, picked up another piece of candy, and began opening the wrapper. "I'm beginning to think that the way you've always looked at me is just a joke you've been playing on the dumb hick to amuse yourself." He bit into the chocolate viciously, the red smearing across his lips as bright as blood.

At the sight of Clark devouring another piece of candy, Lex felt his mouth begin to water, the memory of Clark's taste battering at any lingering qualms Lex had about taking advantage of Clark's puzzling change in behavior. Avidly watching Clark's tongue clean away the glistening syrup, Lex shook himself mentally, trying to force himself to think. Clark had been fine until he'd started eating the chocolate-covered cherries. There was a possibility that the cordial Lana had mentioned contained some sort of drug or chemical that Clark was sensitive to and...Lex decided he needed to look into obtaining a lifetime supply as he watched Clark's jeans slither to the floor. He reluctantly forced his eyes away and ran through the few facts he had, one more time.

The vivid color of the candy's filling tickled at Lex's memory and matched up to the red stone in the ring that Clark had worn that day. The odds were long that it was the solution, but Smallville was noted for astronomical chances. Lex shook his head and sighed. "You're not a dumb hick, Clark." Walking over to the fireplace, Lex picked up a matchbox and squatted to light the logs that the staff kept ready at all times. "A fire would be nice, don't you think?" Before he could strike a match, the logs burst into flames, sending him back on his ass in surprise. "What the hell!"

With a chuckle, Clark offered Lex a hand, pulling him to his feet with no discernible effort. "Pretty hot, hunh?" He waggled his eyebrows comically and grinned. "I've got skills you can't even begin to guess at, Lex."

Resisting the inexorable pull against his hand was useless, and Lex found himself plastered against a very hot, very naked, and _very aroused_ Clark. With an internal wince, Lex employed his most devastating weapon, the one that had almost destroyed their friendship in the past. He broke his unspoken vow not to press Clark on his secrets and blurted out, "Speed, strength, and the ability to start fires. How did you end up with so many different mutations, Clark?"

Lex felt pieces of his clothing disappearing from his body as Clark shook his head and destroyed all of Lex's long-held assumptions. "I'm not a mutant, Lex. I'm actually part of what caused them. My spaceship landed right in the middle of the pieces of my home planet, Krypton." Lex shivered as Clark's hands began to caress the skin he'd exposed, the gentle touches warm and teasing. Clark licked into his open mouth and stole any response Lex could make to the shocking confession. Lex's knees buckled under the onslaught and Clark's hands shifted to hold him even closer as he murmured against Lex's lips, "I didn't even know I was an alien until you hit me with your car."

Lex missed the warmth of the fire against his back when Clark laid him down on the cool cotton sheets of his bed. It had been another of those lightning fast moves that Clark was using all too often that day and Lex wasn't sure he'd ever get accustomed to the feeling that he was losing bits of time whenever it happened. It certainly wasn't helping to keep his mind from darting off on tangents every three words or so. Not willing to give in to Clark so easily, he kept asking questions, hoping he'd find the one that would bring Clark to a halt. "Alien? That's not what I was expecting...although Hamilton did claim...wait. What about the meteorites? They hurt you, don't they?"

"Mmm-hmm. The green does...a lot." Clark was crawling towards him, the flames from the fireplace reflecting in his passion-darkened eyes. "The red doesn't _hurt_ me at all. It makes me feel great, as if I could rule the world if I could get enough of it in me." Clark's rough purr made Lex ache for everything Clark was promising with his lips and his eyes. "Right now I just want to rule _you_."

"The red makes you...high?" Lex was finding it impossible to keep his eyes from drinking in the miles of tawny skin suspended over him. Clark had ended up with his hands planted above Lex's shoulders and straddling Lex's hips. That meant the tip of Clark's heavy, blood-hot cock was teasing Lex's belly as he rocked slowly on his hands and knees over Lex, the velvet head leaving a damp, cooling trail behind it. "Are you going to forget this happened...or regret it?"

Clark leaned down to lick along the edge of Lex's jaw until he reached his sensitive ear. His laugh was low when he nibbled on a tender earlobe and Lex shuddered and groaned. "The first time this happened, I was pissed off at my father and the crap he was giving me about spending the money I'd earned myself. It got out of control, and luckily, he and Pete stopped me before it got too bad."

Clark balanced so that he could indulge himself by caressing Lex's pale, smooth chest, tweaking a salmon-pink nipple as his fingertips glided by. "The second time, I was pissed off at my so-called friends, who went behind my back to do things and kept poking their noses into my business. Got lucky that time, too, and I'm glad. I never wanted to lose you as a friend, Lex."

Lex raised a trembling hand and slid it into the dark curls that had always tempted him. He couldn't help arching up under the sensual onslaught and his voice shook as he prompted, "And this time? Have I managed to piss you off somehow?"

Clark sat back on his heels, his ass landing on Lex's upper thighs. His eyes flashed with humor and he threw his head back to laugh, the long line of his throat tempting Lex to sit up and leave his mark on his amused, frustrating friend. "God, no, Lex! Anything but. I was sitting there wishing that I could tell you about myself and still be your friend. More. I wanted _more_ than that. I was hoping that you could somehow forgive me for lying to you, so that maybe we could do this someday." Clark's cock slid along Lex's in illustration of Clark's point.

Suppressing his moan at the exquisite sensation, Lex groped for Clark's right hand and held it against his racing heart, willing him to listen. "You don't have to do this, Clark. I understand why, now. There's nothing to forgive." He closed his eyes, unable to watch Clark as he processed Lex's words.

Clark had stilled and his voice rasped, "Are you trying to politely say that you don't want to fuck me, Lex? Is it because I'm an alien?"

Lex shook his head, still unwilling to look at Clark. "No! No. As I said before, you're _not_ a dumb hick. I've wanted you in my bed from the beginning, but I never saw it happening. I was positive that you'd end up in Lana's someday, even tried to help you get there." He sighed heavily. "I haven't even said anything about your age...."

Clark growled in frustration, "A: No one has any idea how old I am, Lex. B: They made up a day and year and I do not look like I'm only sixteen. Z: I'm an alien! Human laws don't apply to me, if you really think about it."

"Z?"

Clark snickered. "I was trying to make sure you were paying attention."

Lex acknowledged Clark's attempt at humor with a ghost of a smile before he soberly explained, "I honestly don't care what you are or where you came from. It's not important. I'm just concerned that you're not acting like yourself, Clark. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Lex, Lex, Lex. You've always been so noble. I've always known you had this in you, the need to do the right thing for your friends. I've told people from the beginning that you're more than the Luthor name." Lex felt Clark shift, lean, and then pull his hand free from Lex's. He opened his eyes in time to see Clark unwrapping another of the intoxicating candies. Crumpling the foil, Clark threw it into the fireplace, and Lex watched the flames turning green for the few moments it took for the bit of metal to be consumed. Tucking the entire piece of chocolate into his mouth, Clark chewed slowly, smiling down into Lex's fascinated eyes.

After swallowing, Clark leaned down and shared the flavors with Lex, the creamy chocolate enhanced by the cherry filling. Lex sucked Clark's tongue in to capture his taste, dark and hot under the sweetness. Pale hands disappeared into silken locks as his teeth scraped lightly, and he savored Clark's appreciative moan. Pulling back a little, Clark offered him a smile. "I _am_ acting like myself, Lex. For once, I'm not hiding or pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not going to forget this happened." His hand came up and cradled Lex's head, lifting him to his lips for another kiss before declaring, "I want _you_...not Lana. Please?"

Lex was aware that if Clark pressed the issue, he had no chance of prevailing against the powers Clark was no longer concealing. Since he didn't want to offer any further arguments, for fear that Clark might later interpret this as the equivalent of forcing himself on someone, Lex would simply lie back and think of...how _incredibly fucking lucky_ he was. Having reached his decision, he relaxed back against the mattress and smirked up at Clark. "You have me, Clark. You always have."

Having seen Clark light the fire earlier, was no longer surprised by the flames in those green eyes. He trusted that Clark had it under control, although he made the tiniest mental note to suggest some tests after this was over and Clark was no longer under the influence of the red meteorite. Considering the above-normal warmth of the body that was carefully settling atop his, Lex wondered if there was any correlation.

That was the last coherent thought in his head for a very long time.

Lex felt nothing but Clark, hot skin pressed against him _everywhere_, his mouth possessing Lex's until Lex was lightheaded from lack of oxygen. From there, Clark moved lower, slowly tracing every vein and line of bone with his tongue as if he could see them beneath Lex's skin, could detect each nerve ending firing in erotic bliss at his touch. Lex's own hands were busy exploring Clark's body, gauging the flex of muscles under butter-soft skin and drawing forth appreciative moans.

Lex was aching with need by the time Clark had slithered low enough to encounter his eager cock. He didn't torture Lex any further, merely licking once across the purple head before sucking it inside, the intense heat of his mouth making Lex close his eyes and groan, his fingers clenching in Clark's hair. Clark hummed in response and that was the end for Lex. He'd spent over a year dreaming about Clark and his luscious mouth and reality far surpassed his imagination. Curling up from the bed, he grasped Clark's shoulders and whimpered as he emptied himself deep inside, the spasms almost painful in their intensity. When they ended, he slumped bonelessly and let Clark arrange his slack limbs wherever Clark wanted, content to drift in a haze of endorphins. He knew that he should at least be thinking of reciprocating, but that was all his brain could manage.

"Lex?" Clark's worried voice finally penetrated the mists of satiation and Lex blinked up into his concerned face. "Lex, was that okay?"

"No. It wasn't okay." Lex couldn't manage to hold the frown long enough to make Clark really worried. The grin broke free and he laughed, "It was fucking fantastic, you alien freak." He reached up, yanked Clark down to taste himself inside that incredible mouth, and felt Clark's smile matching his. Releasing him for a moment, Lex asked, "Would you like to fuck me?"

Clark never said a word, but the light in his eyes was answer enough. Lex shifted far enough to fumble an unopened bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer, just before he found himself flipped over and his ass elevated for worship by an eager Clark. Enjoying the attention, Lex relaxed and let Clark lick and nibble to his heart's content, waiting for him to ask for the lube, confident that Clark wouldn't hurt him.

He missed hearing the sound of the candy wrapper, but the hiss and flare of the fire let Lex know that Clark had dipped into his stash of chocolate again. That still wasn't enough to stop him from jerking when something thick and warm began dripping onto him, just at the base of his spine. Lex tried to remain calm and not think about alien lovers and possible sources of the unidentified substance. "Clark, what is that?" Lex tried not to twitch as Clark's fingers began to smooth the unorthodox lube downwards. "Clark?"

"Mmmm. Chocolate, Lex. What else?" Clark chuckled as his fingers circled and dipped. "I don't think what you have in that bottle is going to taste as good, do you?" Another green flare in the fireplace and another application of warm slick left Lex humming, wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself. "Don't worry. I'll use the real stuff when I get done."

"Done? Oh...God, Clark...." Lex was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest when he felt Clark's tongue replace his fingers. It didn't matter that he'd given his all just a few minutes earlier. His cock was making a painfully valiant attempt at getting ready for round two. Lex quickly decided Clark's tongue could definitely be classified as alien in origin. No human could have penetrated so deeply and then _vibrated_. If Clark hadn't been holding him up so firmly, Lex would have melted into the bed, just like the chocolate Clark was so diligently cleaning up.

A fresh set of moans escaped Lex when Clark drew back, smacking his lips in satisfaction. Lex wasn't empty for long, though. Slicked fingers returned, twisting and stretching him even more, grazing over a spot inside that made him twitch. A little while later, Clark leaned forward and murmured, "Are you ready, Lex?"

Lex managed a mumbled assent before he was invaded by heat and pressure, filling him until he thought he could feel it in his throat. It burned, despite Clark's preparation, but Lex didn't mind because it helped him focus and brought him back enough to pay attention to Clark. He began to feel a little guilty because he'd been the passive partner, too caught up in long-delayed pleasure to contribute anything beyond sounds of appreciation. He vowed to do better, just as soon as he had control over his uncooperative muscles again. When Clark began to move, Lex realized that control wasn't returning any time in the near future.

"Lex, you feel so good." Clark's voice was filled with wonder as he continued to thrust gently, almost as if he was afraid that Lex would break. "I love how you taste, but I never thought it would feel even...." Clark broke off with a groan when Lex shoved back hard, trying to force Clark to speed up. Taking the unsubtle hint, Clark sat back on his heels and pulled Lex down into his lap, holding Lex by his hips and using his strength to keep Lex moving up and down smoothly without interruption. The new angle had Lex writhing in pleasure, his cock bobbing freely until he reached down to stroke himself.

"Don't come, Lex," Clark grunted into Lex's shoulder, his movements becoming erratic. "I want you to fuck me, too."

The thought of sinking inside Clark's ass was almost enough to push Lex over the edge. He squeezed his cock hard enough for it to hurt, in order to do what Clark had asked. Lex thought it was only fair, considering Clark had done all the work up until then. Clark obviously agreed, licking up Lex's spine and mouthing the base of his skull in gratitude. He sped up and, a few strokes later, was moaning, spilling deep inside Lex, his heat almost scalding. Lex groaned but held back, consoling himself with the knowledge that soon he'd be looking down into Clark's eyes, watching them flicker as Lex slid inside.

Lifting his head from Lex's back, Clark carefully pulled free of his body, laying him back down on the bed with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Lex." Lying down next to him, Clark rolled enough to stroke Lex's chest softly, as if he were petting him. He shifted closer, kissed the point of his shoulder, and whispered, "Please?"

Shaking off his curious lethargy, Lex nodded. "Of course." Rolling to his knees, Lex located the bottle of lube and anointed his fingers. Urging Clark onto his back, he positioned himself between Clark's legs and pushed them towards his chest in order to open Clark to his view. The sight brought Lex to aching hardness again, and his hand trembled with passion as he began to slick Clark's entrance.

He'd only introduced one finger into the close heat when Clark wriggled in impatience. "Lex, you can't hurt me. Just do it!" Trusting in Clark's knowledge of his own weaknesses, Lex wasted no time in slicking and positioning himself above his new lover. He watched Clark's eyes as he pressed inside and wasn't disappointed when he saw the flames he'd hoped to induce there. It was a slow glide in, smooth with no resistance, just an overwhelmingly tight heat clasping him. When his hips ground against Clark, he was startled at the smile on that glowing face, an unmistakeable satisfaction at the feeling of Lex deep inside.

It was a slow taking, no rush to completion. Instead, the movements were gentle, circling and fulfilling a need in both of them, a bonding. When the time came, it was almost a shock, rolling over Lex without any warning, and he froze there above Clark, his eyes wide in delight as he pulsed more times than he cared to count. Clark accepted it all, his expression blissful as he gathered Lex close and held him through the aftershocks. Clark had never hardened again through it, but Lex could feel his contentment as he tenderly stroked down Lex's spine and murmured his thanks.

As Lex drifted to sleep, he thought that he might have heard the words, "I love you." That made him smile and hold Clark a little closer.

 

. . .

 

"Sorry, I'm afraid there's nothing left except wrappers. Is that a problem? Do you need more because you're regretting...?"

"Are you kidding? Not one single minute, not one word. I _do_ have something to ask you, though. Now that we've completely disposed of the _cherries_, Lex, what's your opinion of chocolate-covered nuts?"

"That I'm suddenly fond of candy, after all?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Story Art](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0007f309/)


End file.
